The Missing Links
by rosebud28
Summary: Two sets of twins and a set of triplets, all brothers and sisters, learn that they descended from and have to go on a quest to save olympus. A/N: this story has no characters from Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow! Would you quit it!"

"Um… no."

"No way."

It was a normal day in Chicago, with Emily and A.J. Beating Delaney with pillows.

"What did i do to deserve this?" asked Delaney.

"Nothing, but this is REALLY fun." Replied Emily.

"And we're your triplets, not to mention older than you." A.J said.

"You guys are SO LOUD!"

"Ale's up!" screamed Delaney.

"How are you so much crankier than us? You're only 2 months older. " said Emily.

Ale just glared at her.

"Come on, you know she's right." said a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Timmy! You're awake! Thank goodness! You left me alone with all these girls!" squealed A.J. in a rather high, girly voice.

"Actually..." starts Delaney.

"He wasn'there in the first place, so he couldn't have left you here." stated Emily, finishing Delaney's thought.

"Whatever" sighed A.J., rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I've been having trouble falling asleep lately." said Ale.

"We all have" said two voices at the exact same time.

Jenna and Rainier had finally woken up. All 7 kids of the house were up.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the story continues, I should explain the family. There are 3 strange things about the family. First, there are no parents. There never has been. They have been on their own since they were babies. Even with no parents, they have perfectly normal lives. They go to school, live in their own home, and have friends.

Second, there are two sets of twins and a set of triplets. The older set otriplets are Ale and Timmy. The triplets are Emily, A.J.,and Delaney. The younger twins are Jenna and Rainier. The older twins are 2 months older than the triplets and the younger ones are 2 months younger than the triplets, yet while the twins and triplets were forming inside their mother's stomach,the triplets and younger twins were not forming.

Lastly, they are not humans. They look and sound normal, but they're not. They may not know they and they might be really minor (for the moment) but they are gods and goddesses. They are the missing links to Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, now that we're all up, can we have breakfast?" asked Delaney.

"I think that's a good idea." replied Rainier, looking hungrier than Delaney.

"I'm not hungry. I don't need anything." said A.J.

"Bacon!" screamed Emily.

"Pancakes!" yelled Jenna.

Tim turned to turn on the stove.

The family sat down to breakfast, even A.J., who had given in when Emily had started annoying him about how he would get stupider than he already was. They were sitting down eating and talking and laughing, when suddenly, Timmy said "Did you guys have weird dreams last night?"

"now that you mention it," replied Jenna, "yes I did."

"So did I" said Emily.

They established that they had all had some strange dream, then proceeded to have a contest to see whose was the weirdest. A.J. won by far. In his dream, he had gotten MARRIED to EMILY (gross, right. They're related!) when Emily had heard, she almost choked on her eggs.

A few hours later, Rainier and Jenna were reading, Ale and Tim were arguing over who had to do the dishes after lunch, and Emily, A.J., and Delaney were watching a movie (Lord Of The Rings). All of the sudden, there was a thump in the basement.

"What was that?" asked Ale.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." replied Delaney.

"But this is the best part of the movie! Legolas is about to take down the eliphant with three arrows!" whined Emily.

Delaney grabbed the remote, pressed pause, and smiled at Emily. Then the group ran down into the basement. A man, a very scary, strong man, was standing next to an open window.

"Wow. That window is a LOT smaller than is looks. And since when do you make windows so far off the ground?" said the man.

"Um… okay, so, i dont mean to be rude, but why are you in my basement?" asked Emily cautiously.

"You don't remember me? Well, i guess i can't blame you, can I? You havent seen me since you were babies. My name is Zeus, and I am here to see my children."


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, I don't get it." said A.J.

"Us! He means us!" yelled Jenna.

A.J.'s face then showed a face that showed he obviously felt he was a genius for "figuring it out himself". They all just shook their heads.

"So, does that mean we're demigods?" asked Tim.

"Actually, well, not exactly. More like really minor gods and goddesses that arent really the gods or goddesses of any particular thing." replied Zeus.

The kids' faces fell into a look of shock.

"Whoah. I've seen this before." said Emily. "In my dream."

"Yeah, this is what you described to us. And this is where you always wake up." realized Rainier.

"So, who is our MOM?" asked Delaney, asking the question burning in everybody's minds.

"Well" replied Zeus, "Ale, your mom is Nike, Tim, your mom is Nemisis, Emily, your mom is Melinoe, A.J., your mom is Tyche, Delaney's mom is Eileithyia, Jenna's mom is Selene, and Rainier, your mom is Eos."

"Wow. What does Hera think of that?" Ale asked.

"Uh, well, she's actually REALLY mad. Not at you, she loves you guys. It's just at me."

"Well that's unfortunate." replied Jenna.

"Yeah. Anyway, there was another reason I came to see you. I need a favor."said Zeus.

"What would that be?" asked Ale with excitement in her voice. She had always wanted to go on an adventure, and anything was possible now that she knew she was a goddess.

"I need you to save Olympus. There are three major items of power i need you to find. The first is Michael Jackson's Glove. The sparkly one. In the Rock and Roll hall of fame. The second is a Kids choice award, the blimps they give out on Nickelodian, but I want one of the ones that explode with slime."

"Why? Is it more powerful?" asked Rainier.

"No. But it is WAY more cool. Anyway, the third and final thing I need is a leotard Gabby Douglass wore to the olympics."

"What do any of these things have to do with anything?" asked Emily.

"What. Gabby Douglass, Michael Jackson, and the guy who built the blimp are all demigods."

The kids looked confused, but came to a silent agreement.

"Well, I think… WE ARE SO GOING ON THAT TRIP!" screamed Rainier.

"Wonderful." smiled Zeus. "You leave in a week."


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after Zeus left, the kids gathered around the computer in the family room to look up what their moms were the goddesses of. Emily was the one typing. She had volunteered for the personal reason of wanting to read the descriptions first.

"I say we look up Ale's first. She might be the goddess of shoes, and I want to make fun of Ale for it if she is." Teased Tim.

Oh! Before I continue, Zeus had explained that the sets of twins and triplets were only born on the same day, and they were born the time length apart they had been told. They were not actually twins and triplets, but they still called themselves that.

Anyway, they all agreed to Timmy. Emily typed the name in.

When she found the name she read the description out loud.

"Nike is the goddess of victory."

As she said it, Ale stuck her tongue out at Timmy. They looked his up next.

"Nemisis is the goddess of concequences and revenge. Looks like Ale has you beat, Tim."

Tim just rolled his eyes. They looked up Jenna's mom next.

"Selene is the goddess of the moon. Sister of Helio and Eos. Hey, that's Rainier's mom. Now you guys are brother and sister AND cousins. Weird."

Rainier and Jenna, along with everybody else, looked disgusted. Emily continued on her search, looking up Rainier's mom next.

"Eos is the goddess of dawn, sister of Helio and Selene."

"Wow. That's boring." said A.J., gaining multiple nods.

Emily looked up A.J.'s mom next and when the paragraph showed up, she read out loud "Tyche is the goddess of luck, destiny, and fortune."

"Did his luck start by getting her as a mom?" asked Delaney. She laughed to herself, but nobody else did.

Emily started typing in Delaney's mom's name to see what she could find.

"Eileithyia is the goddess of…" Emily couldnt finish her sentence she was laughing so hard. Between bursts of laughter she managed to squeeze out "…childbirth!" (no pun intended, if you realized what I did).

Delaney gasped in horror. Then she stormed off and pouted while watching re-runs of iCarly. Finally, Emily looked up her own mother.

"Yes! Melinoe is the goddess of ghosts!" schreeched Emily.

Everybody agreed that she was very lucky, probably because she spent so much time with A.J.

"So, now what do we do?" asked Rainier. That got the attention of everybody, even Delaney.

"I thought it would be obvious." replied Timmy. "Now, we need to strategize and plan for next week."


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, the kids were packed up, but hadn't gotten their strategy planned. They sat on the couches in their family room and tried to decide how to do the whole saving Olympus thing.

"Well," suggested Ale, "There are three things to find, so I think we should split up into three groups."

"Good idea." said Emily.

They all agreed that it was the best option. Naturally, the groups were Ale and Timmy, Jenna and Rainier, and Emily, A.J., and Delaney.

"Okay, but who gets to find what?" asked Jenna.

"Oh! I call finding the Glove! I call it!" yelled Emily.

"Okay, Emily, A.J., and Delaney are going to Ohio to get the glove. Have any of you been to the Rock and Roll hall of Fame yet?" asked Tim.

"Emily has. She went with a friend last year, remember?" said A.J.

"Okay, Jenna and Rainier next. What do you want to find?"

"The leotard. So much eaisier than the blimp." said Rainier.

"Okay, so that means Ale and I get to find the blimp."

And with that, the kids split into the groups to talk about how to get where they were going.


	7. Chapter 7

The groups split up to have some group planning time. The triplets decided to use the family room so they could use the computer. Emily was typing again.

"First thing's first, how do we get there?" asked Emily.

"Good question." replied Delaney.

"Well" suggested A.J., "We could fly in an airplane. We'd be totally safe, having Zeus as a dad and all."

"There are two problems with that. We don't have the money, and we can't get onto a plane without a grownup coming with us until at least the gate." pointed out Emily.

"No. I did an experement once and no matter how much money I spent, we always had the same amount of money left. One of the many things Zeus did to protect us. And for the permission to get on the plane thing, we live 5 minutes away by foot so we can walk. Ale can call and pretend to be our mom, who has to send us for some special doctor for our tumors or something. She can say she's just dropping us off because she has a meeting that could be the difference between us having a house and living on the street. She'll be willing to pay extra if we can get an early flight on that day."

A.J.'s response had stunned both Emily and Delaney.

"That solves multiple problems! Now we can get there, have enough money while we're there to not worry about anything, and if we say we'll be a week and 4 days, we can get them to let us fly back." said Delaney.

"We'll have Michael Jackson's glove with us. Which we will have STOLEN. And we'll have to go through security. Do you honestly think that would be a good idea?" asked Emily.

"Good point." replied Delaney. After some discussion, they decided they would sew it into someone's shirt. That way, they could take a plane home. at the same time, Emily and A.J. made it very clear that neither of them wanted to be the ones with it sewn into their shirts. That left Delaney. She wasn't too happy about the decision, but she was happy once she learned she would get to choose the hotel room they got to stay in. She chose a giant hotel room with a kitchen, 4 bedrooms, a HUGE living room, a washer and dryer, 2 full bathrooms with jacuzzis, and walk in closets the size of bedrooms. The hotel had an excercise room, a pool indoor and outdoor, 3 restaraunts, and 2 clothing stores. It was really nice.

"We have a limitless supply of money. Why not make the best of it?" she pointed out. The others agreed. Soon they had the whole thing figured out. Because they were going to be there for a week and a half, they decided to go ahead and go to a few other places. A.J. wouldn't be quiet until they said they would go to the football hall of fame, and Emily wanted to go to as many historical places as possible. Delaney was just excited to go to a new place.

"I guess we're set then." said Delaney.

"Cool. Now what do we do?" asked A.J.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said Emily,"but I REALLY want to finish the Lord of the Rings: Return of the king movie, soo..."

A.J. sighed and pushed play to start the movie that had been paused for 4 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenna and Rainier decided to work in the "homework room", which was really just a room with 3 really long tables and some office chairs. Each person had their own char. Emily's was purple, A.J.'s was blue, Delaney's was green, Ale's was orange, Jenna's was pink, Rainier's was red, and Tim's was yellow. Now I'm just getting off topic. Anyway, they sat in their chairs and thought... and thought... and thought...and wondered... and thought... and pondered... until finally Rainier said "We need to do some reaserch. We obviously don't remember anything about her except maybe what the leotards she wore looked like."

"Yeah. OMS. I just realized we have iPads in here!" Realized Jenna

"First, oh yeah! I forgot about that. Second, what does OMS mean?"

"Well, I figure that since my dad is a god and my mom is a goddess, that makes ME a goddess, and so, instead of saying OMG, as in oh my god or oh my gods, I can just say OMS, as in oh my self."

"Good point. We'll have to bring that up at dinner."

The twins got busy researching. Finally, they found out that she lived in Virginia Beach, Virginia. After a LONG discussion, they decided that they would take a train. It was less obvious that they were traveling alone on a train. They booked a hotel room, after a reassurance from Emily that they had unlimited money, in Virginia Beach and found out that they COULD get in without a parent/guardian. They only had to tell the staff that they were staying in a room by themselves because their family couldn't afford to keep them where their dad was. Their dad would be on a business trip.

"One last thing. Where is the gym where she trained and/or her house?" asked Rainier. He had a good point.

"Can we figure that out when we get there? I want to finish my book." complained Jenna.

"I guess. I really want to finish my book too. The movie is coming out soon."

So Rainier and Jenna went down to the family room, where Delaney, A.J., and Emily were finishing their movie, and got absorbed in their novels, once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Ale and Timmy didn't even know where to start. They had gotten stuck with the most difficult thing to find out of the list. They were working in the attic. The attic was more like an extra family room. It had a couch, carpeting, a bathroom, a leather chair, and a T.V. with a Ps3 hooked up to it. Emily had used the room last, and she had left Guitar hero supplies all over the place. They had 10 different games, and she had played all of them, and left them all out, plus the guitars, drums, microphones, and the cans of pop she had chugged. She had been really hyper that night.

The twins cleaned the room and got out their iPod touches.

"Where are Nickelodian Studios located anyway?" asked Tim.

"California, I think. I'm not sure. I'll look it up." replied Ale. "Yep. Here it is." She wrote down the address.

"Can we take a cruise there? I've always wanted to go on a cruise." Said Tim.

"You have? That's and interesting life goal. 'When I grow up, I want to be a person who goes on a cruise.'" Ale snickered to herself. Tim just stuck his tongue out at her. Ale finally agreed, after 20 minutes of pleading, to go to California on a cruise. Tim just had to promise to stay focused.

"Okay, now that that's cleared up, do you think they'll have a blimp at the studio?"

"Probably. They most likely have a whole case full of them. Where are we going to sleep?"

"We could book a hotel. Not way too nice, people would get suspicious, but a decent one. We have enough money. I was downstairs throwing away the cans when I heard A.J. talking about how we have unlimited money from Zeus."

"Cool. All right then. We can get food at the hotel, we can bring clothes, I think for now, we have to stop. We can't get any information until we see the place, so we don't want to make any plans."

"All right then, Tim. Now you can go finish the dishes! YAY!" And with that, Ale ran down the stairs, out the door, and to her friend's house, so Tim was stuck with doing the dishes.


	10. Chapter 10

It was two days to go until the seven children of Zeus left on their mission to save the worlds. Yes, worlds. God and mortal. If you don't get that by now, do you even understand the basic knowledge that this story is built on? Anyway, all seven kids had different ways of coping with the stress. Ale had eaten her way through 4 pounds of candy, Tim had memorized 4 textbooks (all science), Emily had either been watchng The Lord of the Rings or playing Guitar Hero for 25 hours straight (except for bathroom breaks and lunch breaks), A.J. had memorized so many random facts that they would take days to recite, Delaney had written 3 books, Jenna had read almost an entire library, and Rainier had written enough songs to put out about 9 albums. Nobody had made social interaction with the others for quite some time. Suddenly, Emily came running down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet.

"OMS! We need to pack!" she screamed. Everybody else looked up from what they were doing. Ale had chocolate on her face, Tim had bags under his eyes, A.J. looked like he had a major headache, Delaney was shaking her hand furiously to get the blood to flow back after holding the pencil too hard, Jenna's eyes were readjusting to the multiple colors, and Rainier was mouthing the words to his latest song. All of their eyes grew large in realization. They had been "preparing" for this day for almost a week, and none of them had thought to pack. Really, how forgetful could they be?

Everybody ran up to their rooms and grabbed everything they needed. Clothing, toothbrushes, pajamas, hairbrushes, everything they could think of. They tried to keep it to a minimum, but som things, such as iPods, books, and certian movies and video games, could not be forgotten.

"Holy crud! I can't believe we almost forgot to pack." said Jenna, who was usually the responsible one.

"Well, we have been kind of out of it lately." replied Delaney.

"Yeah, not to mention this is probably the first time we've spoken to anybody in days. And Emily has been upstairs for, like, what, 10 hours this time? I almost forgot what she looks like. And she's my sister!" exclaimed Ale.

"Yeah, I know. She's my sister too." Tim pointed out.

"You guys realize I'm sitting right here, right?"

"Oh, hi Emily. I didn't know it was you." joked A.J. Emily gave him a scowl and got up to get something to eat.

"What time is it?" asked Rainier. It was only then that everybody noticed they didn't know what time it was. They didn't even know what time of day it was! They had all been wrapped up in their own activities that they hadn't been keeping track of time.

"It's... 2:30. AM." said Emily, looking at the clock on the stove.

"WHAT!? I'm going to bed" screamed Rainier

"I'm not. I've got 3 songs left to play on this guitar hero game, and I want to finish it before I go to sleep. Even though I haven't slept for almost a week." said Emily.

"Really? Come on, you need to get some rest." said Jenna. She was starting to get worried about Emily, but she really didn't need to. When she turned around, Emily was out cold. Her face was in her bowl of cereal, and luckily she hadn't poured in the milk yet, but she had accidentally knocked it over.

"Well, so much for finishing her game." said Rainier, who got up to go to bed. Every body else started to follow.

"Wait, who's getting Emily? If we wake her up now, she'll never go back to bed." Delaney said.

"I'll get her." said Jenna.

"I'll help" remarked A.J. He grabbed her feet, and Jenna got her arms. They carried her up the stairs and threw her, quite literally, onto her bed. Amazingly, she didn't wake up.

"Wow. She must be really tired." Jenna suddenly looked terrified. "Wait a minute. It's past midnight, right?"

"Um, yeah..." A.J. looked confused.

"Well, that means... we leave tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day passed in mass hysteria and total, utter chaos. Jenna, being the organized person she was, made a personalized list for each person. She then proceeded to force everybody to check the lists. They were quite upset about it, until they almost left some important things behind, like GPS systems, maps, and the reservation papers for the hotels. There was more, but I'm pretty sure most of you, my readers, probably have lives, so I won't make you stay for that long.

"You know, it's amazing how many ideas like that you have. They're so good!" exclaimed A.J.

"Yeah, especially when you don't have any yourself." Snickered Ale.

"Ale! He was the one who figured out our money problem." Jenna pointed out, quite forcefully.

By then it was about 8 A.M., and everybody was freaking out. Emily, A.J., and Delaney were leaving in exactly 24 hours, Jenna and Rainier were leaving an hour after them, and Tim and Ale were leaving half an hour after that. At that moment, A.J., Jenna, and Ale were finishing packing, Rainier was listening to his iPod, Delaney was reading, Tim was watching the history channel, and Emily was still asleep, which wasn't surprising considering she hadn't slept in days.

"Who wants breakfast? We have to get rid of all of the food anyway. We might as well pig out." said Tim.

"Can we have anything we can find?" Asked Rainier. After thinking a while, Tim nodded, and everybody ran to the fridge. Ale pulled out a frozen pizza, which she shared with Delaney. It was cheese, just in case anybody was wondering. Tim grabbed eggs, sausage, pancake mix, and bacon, and made himself a breakfast sandwich. Rainier heated up a burger from a few nights before and some fries. A.J. made spaghetti and meatballs. Jenna made a sandwich and soup. The six of them were about to sit down to eat, when all of the sudden, they heard a thud. They all ran to see what it was

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" asked Delaney.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell down a flight of hardwood stairs after waking up two minutes ago." replied Emily with a strained expression on her face. She stood up and limped to the kitchen. "What time is it?" she asked. She had just woken up, so the fact that she saw foods from breakfast, lunch, and dinner, did not help her sense of time.

"About 9:30. We just wanted to clean out the fridge, so take whatever you want." answered Tim. Emily walked over to the fridge, looked around for a few seconds, and took out a plastic tub.

"Really? You're baking cookies for lunch?" said Ale.

"Said the girl who ate pizza for breakfast." Emily retorted. "Besides, you're not the one who just fell down a flight of stairs. And who said I was baking them?" She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a spoon. Then she took the lid off of the container, stuck the spoon into the dough, which just happened to be her favorite kind, chocolate chip, and ate it raw.

"Wow. I never even would have thought to do that." said A.J.

"See! He doesn't have all of the ideas!" yelled Ale, still clinging on to her argument from before. Everybody else, except Emily, who didn't understand what she was talking about, just rolled their eyes and laughed. When they finished their breakfast (Emily had actually managed to finish half the tub of cookie dough and was saving the rest for dinner) they all sat down in the family room. They were about to watch a movie, not Lord of the Rings (It was packed), when they heard another crash. This one came from the basement.

"Déjà vu." whispered Rainier. They crept down to the basement. They made A.J. go first as a shield.

"Oh. My. Gosh." he breathed. They all looked over his shoulders. There in the basement, stood a gigantic hydra. "This is NOT good."

"Ya think? There's a HYDRA in our BASEMENT!" yelled Ale. Suddenly, the hydra turned to face them. "Oh crud."


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay you guys, we just need to put a positive spin on this." stated Tim with a false sense of calmness.

"How in the WORLD could we POSSIBLY put a positive spin on this? There is a HYDRA in our basement! We don't have anything to stop it with! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" screamed Rainier. If there was any space in the stairwell, he would have been running in circles flailing his arms above his head, and then he would have hyperventilated and passed out in the middle of a scream. Yeah, freaky image, right?

"Oh, thank you. That mood is EXACTLY what we need right now." Emily replied sarcastically. Suddenly, there was a crash, followed by a scream so high pitched it could have shattered glass. Everybody turned and stared at Emily. "Well what do you expect me to do? What would you do it a giant piece of OUR BASEMENT WALL was flung at your head?" The rest of the kids couldn't help but agree.

"Hey Em, where did you put the bow and arrow?"asked Rainier. He was surprised nobody had thought of this before him. A frown appeared on Emily's face. "You left it in the basement, didn't you?" All Emily could do was nod. "Dang it!"

Tim ran upstairs and got a whole bunch of kitchen utensils, like knives, forks, spoons, pots, pans, anything. He then proceeded to throw the random objects at the monster.

Suddenly, Delaney had a brainstorm moment. "Hey Jenna, did you happen to read anything about minor gods and goddesses while you were on your reading marathon?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well, if there is a child of a major god and a minor goddess, would any of the powers be transferred to the child from the parents?"

"Well, they could be. Most likely the power of whichever parent was more minor, but that wouldn't be definite. So technically, we could have powers. Oh… I get where this is going." With that knowledge, everybody was trying to get their powers to work, although they didn't know for sure they had any. While all of this was going on, the hydra was still raging in the basement. By this time, they had run out of kitchen utensils and throw pillows.

"Hey, I think I feel something!"yelled A.J. "Oh, wait, never mind. I got nothing."

"Um, where are Emily and Rainier?" Ale pointed out. That was when they noticed Emily and Rainier had completely disappeared. Suddenly, Emily appeared… out of the wall.

"Hey, look at that! I'm a ghost! Cool!" she floated in and out of the walls, ceiling, floor, and the hydra. "Oh, that is SO gross. I can see his guts! Not going in there again."

Not 10 seconds after, Rainier jumped into the basement through the window. His hands were on fire. "LOOK. AT. THAT." he said, obviously shocked at what he was doing.

"Well, I guess Emily and Rainier found their powers. Great job you guys. Now could you please GET RID OF THIS MONSTER!?" Ale yelled at them, pointing at the hydra, currently chewing on the giant file cabinet in the corner. At first, Emily and Rainier looked like they didn't remember there was anything there. Then, all of the sudden, Rainier blinded the hydra with light, and Emily flew through its stomach. When she flew out she was holding something that looked disgusting and squishy.

"Is that… Intestines?" Tim asked.

"Small and large. Oh, and a lung, see, look." Emily replied. She held the innards up for everybody to see and they almost threw up.

"OMS. That is gross." mumbled Jenna.

"Well, it looks like our first powers have shown themselves."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well goodbye, everybody; I'll miss you, and you, and I think I'll miss you most of all." Delaney quoted Dorothy, first looking at Tim, then Rainier, then looking at Jenna and Ale.

"Hurry up; we're going to miss our flight!" Emily was worried; she didn't want to miss their flight. Their plan was very precise, and if one thing went wrong, nothing would work out right.

"Chill out; we have two hours until the flight starts boarding. Not to mention the fact that we live five minutes away by foot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Laney. We just have to go NOW or my head will fall off."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going, we're going."

The siblings said their goodbyes, which lasted FAR longer than Emily wanted them to, and took off.

Five minutes later, Emily, A.J., and Delaney were standing in line to get their bags checked.

"Don't look now, but there's a freaky guy our age standing behind us, and he seems to be interested in us." Said A.J. Emily and Delaney started to turn around to see. "I said don't look! I'll describe him. He's tall; buzz cut, pink shirt, jeans, black jacket, and black and green tennis shoes." The girls finally couldn't help themselves. They turned around, and sure enough, there was a boy exactly like the description.

"Next!" The airport employee called out. The threesome pulled up the suitcases and checked them in, then moved on to security. That was the bottleneck where things started getting slower, but they got past in a self-record of 20 minutes. Actually, it would have been a personal record for Delaney and A.J. anyway because it was their first plane trip. Even after the security guard let A. J. go, he had forgotten to take the change out of his pockets and it seemed like he had hundreds of dollars worth of pennies in the darn things, the boy was still there. Finally, the boy started to get on Emily's nerves.

"Can I help you with something?" Emily asked, clearly aggravated. The boy looked stunned. He clearly wasn't used to people questioning his motives.

"What?"

"Do we know you? Is there a reason you keep following us everywhere? Are we really that interesting?"

"Um…"

"Whatever; just leave us alone." With that, Emily, Delaney, and A.J. walked away, leaving the boy standing in the middle of the aisle, stunned. They kept themselves occupied until it was time to board, then boarded with the rest of the first-class flyers. They found the three seats reserved for them, two on the left, one on the aisle of the right, and settled in until it was time to take off. About ten minutes later, a man walked in and said to Emily, who was sitting in the aisle seat on the right, "Excuse me, my seat is right next to yours, can I get through please?"

"Of course, here let me ge… oh no; not you again!" Standing there, right in the middle of the aisle, was the boy with the pink shirt. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!?"

"Okay, it seems freaky now, but let me explain. I'm like you. Well, kind of."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a demigod, son of Hermes. Your dad sent me." At this, Emily let the boy through so that they could talk. "David, but you can call me Dave." He stuck out his hand.

"Emily. Nice to meet you. Sorry about before." Emily replied, reaching out to shake his hand.

"No problem. I completely understand. I guess I could have done a better job of not staring you guys down."

"So, what did you need me for?"

"Your dad told me to give you these." He held out a package. Emily took it and opened it. A small, silver dagger was sitting in the box.

"Wow. How did you get this through security?"

"My dad is the god of thieves. How could I not?"

"Right; forgot about that. Is this mine?"

"Yep. I also have one for your brother and sister." He gave Emily two more packages and she handed them to A.J. and Delaney. A.J. got a bronze dagger and Delaney got a gold dagger. Suddenly, there was a boom in the front of the plane.

A.J. groaned."Oh no. Why us? Only us."


	14. Chapter 14

"I hate trains, I really do." Rainier had been cranky about the whole train thing since they had left the house, and he wasn't getting any better. "They're like walking death traps."

"Dude, trains don't walk, and if they do, we have a serious problem here." Jenna retorted with her logic. "If anything, it's a rolling death trap, and they aren't THAT bad." Of course, the train chose that moment to shut down in the middle of the tracks.

"Yeah, not that bad; right."

"Well, most of the time they aren't."

A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention passengers, this is your engineer speaking. There seems to be a problem with the engine, and there is something on the tracks. We will fix these problems as soon as possible. In the mean time, I want you to be honest. See, I have always wanted to be a singer, and I just recently recorded some things I want you to listen to. You can give me feedback on your way off the train." The loudspeaker clicked off and music started playing instead. The first song was pop, then rock and roll.

"Those weren't that bad." A few people started commenting. They spoke too soon. Next came punk rock and some heavy metal. Then there was the rapping, hip hop, and indie. Last but not least were the country and the opera.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" Rainier screamed. "I don't say this often, but I'm just warning you, GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAMS!"

Jenna flinched. "Ouch; harsh."

Suddenly, the intercom clicked back on. "Well, there you have it. My masterpieces." At that Rainier scoffed. "Anyway, the engine seems to be fine now, but that thing is still on the road. We have absolutely no idea what it is or when it will be gone, so… hang tight."

"Great. Now we're stuck on the doom mobile with an unidentified creature blocking our way and I'm starting to feel claustrophobic!" Rainier screamed. He seemed to feel that way a lot, recalling the hydra incident.

"Calm down, Rainier. You're going to hyperventilate." Suddenly, the train started to shake.

"THIS IS NOT HELPING MY CONDITION RIGHT NOW!" yelled Rainier.

"I CAN TELL THAT! NOW BE QUIET AND CHILL OUT!" Jenna yelled back, which surprised Rainier. Jenna didn't usually yell. She stayed pretty quiet most of the time. Well, when she was addressing people who were going crazy, anyway. Suddenly, something moved outside of the window. Rainier let out a sound that made it seem like he was deflating.

"WHAT THE HECK WA…"

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT HELPING THE MOOD! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Rainier joked.

"I'm going into my freak out mode."

"And you didn't go into freak out mode when there was a hydra in our basement?"

"No, because there were six other people I knew there. You are the only person I know on this entire train!"

"Are you sure about that, dearie," Said a sickly sweet voice from the corner of the train.

"Ms. Krol? What are you doing here?"

"Who?" Rainier obviously didn't know who she was talking about because he had a look on his face that somewhat resembled a baboon.

"My first grade teacher. You remember, she was right across the hall from your room."

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Dearie, I'm glad I saw you here. I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"This!"

Suddenly, Ms. Krol jumped out of her seat and transformed into… well, it looked like what they had seen out of the window.

"Wow, I knew she was old, but I didn't think she was THAT old. Or a mutant.


End file.
